


four numbers

by sugaplumvisions



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugaplumvisions/pseuds/sugaplumvisions
Summary: When Oikawa leaves his phone over at Iwaizumi's, Iwaizumi is shocked at what he finds inside.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 10
Kudos: 193





	four numbers

Iwaizumi swears as he looks at the bright teal phone lying next to his bed. Oikawa must have left it there when the two of them had been watching volleyball matches together earlier that day. He’s probably going crazy looking for it. 

Iwaizumi feels sorry for him, even if he’d been practically attached to it while they were hanging out, periodically glancing down at Iwaizumi only to send another text. Still, sometimes that was just a way he dealt with his anxiety, fiddling with his phone. He doesn’t wish anything  _ bad _ on Oikawa, and certainly not having his comfort item taken away. 

He looks out the window and quickly nixes the idea of taking it to Oikawa; it’s pouring down rain and, as he’s looking, he sees a flash of lightning. His parents are out of town, and he can’t drive well enough to attempt on a night like this. There’s only one thing to do: try to break into his phone so he can call Oikawa’s mother. It should be easy. 

Fifteen minutes later, he finds himself staring at Oikawa’s phone, brain completely wracked for any possible solutions. Four digits. How could four digits be so hard? 

First he’d tried Oikawa’s birthday, and then the year he was born. Then his dog’s birthday, which he only remembered because last year Oikawa dragged him into a puppy birthday party and had forced him to wear a hat. Then the year his dog was born. Next, he’d tried the PIN of his debit card, which he only knows because Oikawa keeps sending him shopping for snacks. Then a few dozen series of random numbers. None of them worked. 

He swears at the device again, and then an idea hits him. It’s one he doesn’t want to admit could be the truth, but Oikawa has been spending a lot of time with Watari lately. They’ve practically been attached at the hip after practice, with Oikawa always whispering in Watari’s ear and giggling, or whispering in his ear and frowning. Sometimes he’s seen the two staring at him, but Oikawa wouldn’t say anything  _ bad _ about him. And he certainly would tell Iwaizumi if he was dating someone. Right? 

He shouldn’t be so jealous. They’re probably completely platonic friends, and Oikawa’s arm slung around Watari’s shoulder, the way he leans in close to tell him secrets, means nothing. 

He grits his teeth as he pulls up the team’s calendar searches through it, and inputs Watari’s birthday. 

Nothing. Thank the gods. 

He starts inputting the birthdays of everyone on the team, because why the hell not at this point? He puts in a couple more, inputs his own, scrolls down on the list, and goes to key in the next birthday. Except when he looks down again, the phone is unlocked. 

The phone unlocked for his birthday. That couldn’t  _ mean _ anything. Could it?

He looks down at the screen and sees, without trying to or meaning to pry, the text conversation Oikawa had been having. 

_ He’s so oblivious _ , Oikawa says, and  _ Why can’t he just get a clue??  _ Accompanied by a picture taken by Oikawa above him, Iwaizumi’s head leaned against his knee, a stolen moment accompanied by a racing heart as he tried to test the waters of non-aggressive physical contact. 

Oh. 

Okay. 

Maybe Oikawa  _ would _ say something bad about him. 

But then he sees the rest of the conversation. 

_ Just tell him you love him already, _ Watari urges. 

Iwaizumi sucks in a deep breath. He feels his heart begin to speed up. This can’t be real, can it? 

_ I can’t. What if he shoots me down? I can’t have that on my track record,  _ Oikawa says.

_ I will personally do a month of extra diving drills if he doesn’t. _

_ You don’t even mind driving drills,  _ Oikawa sends back. He double-texts Watari after that.  _ His arm is wrapped around my calf. I am actually going to die. _

_ Tell him!!!!  _ Then,  _ Oikawa-san!  _ And then,  _ Just confess! It’ll be fine!  _

There’s no response, and Iwaizumi recognizes the timestamp as right around the time that Oikawa had left his house. 

So all this time, they’d been talking about...him? 

About Oikawa being in love with him. 

Iwaizumi feels like he’s running on dial-up, like everything is taking too long to connect in his mind. He’s read that Oikawa loves him, but it hasn’t quite hit yet. He’s spent too long watching Oikawa, waiting for the day he’d be outshone and left behind, to be able to truly believe. 

There’s only one thing to do. Iwaizumi puts on his oldest sneakers and a raincoat, tucking the phone snugly in the pocket of his hoodie underneath, and begins the sprint over to Oikawa’s house. 

It’s a miserable run, his sneakers soggy and socks soggier, rain pelting his face and beading in his eyelashes. But it only takes him about five minutes of sloshing through the streets until he gets to Oikawa’s house, pounding on his door like his life depends on it. 

“Iwaizumi-kun!” Oikawa’s mother says. “Come in, come in! You’ll catch your death of cold! Why are you here?” 

“I, uh,” Iwaizumi begins, until he remembers something to say that isn’t “I’m in love with your son.” “I found Oikawa’s phone!” He unbuttons his raincoat, reaches into his hoodie pocket, and holds the phone up triumphantly. 

“Tooru-chan!” Oikawa’s mother calls upstairs. “Iwaizumi-kun is here! He’s brought your phone!” 

“I’m in my room!” Oikawa hollers down the stairs. 

“Give him some of your pajamas!” his mother yells up the stairs, and Iwaizumi belatedly realizes that the entire front of his pants is soaked, and that water has splashed almost up to his knees. 

“Pajamas?” Iwaizumi says. 

“I’m going to call your parents,” Oikawa’s mother says. “You’re not going home in weather like this. Don’t forget to hang your pants to dry. Now, go on upstairs; Tooru-chan’s been tearing the house apart looking for his phone.” 

Iwaizumi climbs up the stairs, suddenly feeling fear in the pit of his stomach. Sure, it was marked today, but what if Oikawa wasn’t interested anymore? What if it was all a giant prank and he’d left his phone on purpose? 

But then he reaches the top of the stairs, a door opens, and he finds himself face to face with the love of his life. 

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa grins brightly. “What brings you here in this awful weather?” 

“I…” He takes ten steps forward, crowding Oikawa back into his room and closing the door behind them. He figures out the best way to say it is to be blunt. “Are you in love with me?” 

“I...what?” Oikawa says, blanching then turning bright red. 

“I found your phone. The password is my birthday.” 

“You saw my--those were private!” Oikawa reaches out and grabs his phone, eyes roaming around the room to settle anywhere but Iwaizumi, flinching as if he’s been burned when his hand touches Iwaizumi’s. “Get out!” 

“Oikawa.  _ Tooru. _ Are you in love with me?” 

Oikawa’s eyes settle on a lamp in the corner that looks like the moon. “Yes,” he says, and it’s the quietest, the smallest, that Iwaizumi has ever seen him be. 

“I love you,” Iwaizumi says. “I didn’t mean to read your messages; I just wanted to call your mom. But I’m glad I saw them, because I’m pretty sure I’ve always loved you.” 

“Oh,” Oikawa says quietly, then looks him straight in the eyes and grins. “You mean…” He doesn’t finish the sentence, just lets his phone fall on the bed behind him, takes two steps forward, and grabs Iwaizumi’s face in both hands, kissing him hard. 

Teeth clack together. Noses bump. Oikawa laughs. “Let’s try that again.” 

“First kisses are hard,” Iwaizumi says. 

“What makes you think that was my first kiss?” Oikawa asks. 

“I meant for me,” Iwaizumi says. 

“You’ve never…?” 

Iwaizumi smiles, small and soft. “I was waiting for you.” 

“Oh,” Oikawa says, and there’s a world of emotion held in that short word. 

“I’ll do better next time,” Iwaizumi says. He leans forward, gentle and sweet, and captures Oikawa’s lips with his own. 

“How was that?” he asks as he pulls back. 

“I dunno,” Oikawa says teasingly. He pulls away and grins at Iwaizumi. “I don’t think that was quite perfect.” 

“That’s okay,” Iwaizumi says, leaning forward again. “We can practice.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you forever to Kou, Adri, and Sin Central! Love you all!


End file.
